Aoi in Wonderland
by The Lady Black Cat
Summary: Aoi es una joven aristócrata que en su cumpleaños número 18 vivirá una extraña aventura a travéz de distintos escenarios en una tierra donde todo es y no es a la vez...
1. No estoy segura

**NA:** Mai Hime/Otome es propiedad de Sunrise (resignación)... Solo tomé prestados a los personajes para crear una historia medio retorcida y fumada... es todo. disfruten :)

*Esta historia retoma LIGERAMENTE algunos elementos de los libros de Alicia de Lewis Carroll y sì, de la peli de Tim Burton también XD. NO esperen que se apegue fielmente.

**lo escrito en cursiva se refiere a los pensamientos de Aoi

* * *

><p><strong>AOI IN WONDERLAND...<strong>

**1**

_Kazuya-kun siempre se ha portado amable conmigo... Tal vez... casarme con él no sea tan malo; quizás me acostumbre y pueda llegar a quererlo, tengamos hijos y... no sé... no lo sé..._

_Mi nombre es Aoi Senoh. Soy la hija única de los Condes de las tierras fronterizas de Fuuka. La verdad los títulos y cosas por el estilo me vienen importando más bien nada, a veces quisiera ser libre de todo esto, los protocolos y las buenas costumbres... pero no puedo. Me gustan los gatos y me aterran los perros... lo siento, es por uno de esos traumas de la infancia que aún no supero; tal vez algún día lo haga._

_Ahora estoy aquí, en medio de la fiesta de mi dieciochoavo cumpleaños. Mis padres se ven realmente felices a lado de sus futuros suegros en potencia, los Marqueses de Wind. Según algunos rumores que el ama de llaves y mi nana suelen compartir conmigo, hoy harán público mi compromiso con el heredero de los Kurauchi, así que, en vez de disfrutar plenamente de lo que se supone debería ser un día feliz; heme aquí, invadida de cierta forma por la incertidumbre, el nerviosismo y quizás algo de miedo. Yo no deseo casarme aún; es más, a pesar de que conozco a Kazuya desde que éramos niños aún no puedo verlo como mi futuro esposo o algo así..._

-¿Aoi-chan, ocurre algo?- Una chica de la misma edad de Aoi se acerca por detrás, posando una mano en el hombro de su mejor amiga. Era Akane Higurashi.

-¿Ah?...

-Luces algo preocupada... ánimo, es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar feliz –Akane animaba a la cumpleañera quien agitó levemente su cabeza para después mostrar una sincera sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Akane-chan, no todos los días cumples dieciocho...

Aquella lujosa fiesta se realizaba en uno de los jardines de la mansión Senoh, al medio día; sin duda un lugar hermoso, un césped bien cuidado, un par de fuentes, las flores exóticas que adornaban el lugar junto con una "pequeña" zona rodeada por un par de árboles, la cual daba directamente a un capricho del Conde, un pequeño laberinto natural, que le daba un ligero toque de misterio a todo esto. Y es que si algo caracterizaba a los Condes de Fuuka era eso, su gusto por las cosas exóticas, ya sea flora, fauna u objetos.

_Akane era mi mejor amiga, habíamos crecido juntas y compartíamos gustos afines, momentos tanto buenos como malos... creo que si en alguien podía confiar, sin duda era en ella. Pero algo, quizás una corazonada, me decía que todo eso estaba por cambiar..._

El Conde hizo una señal hacia uno de sus súbditos quien ordenó a los músicos comenzar con su repertorio; la música comenzó a sonar a la vez que todos comenzaban a sacar a la pista a sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Mi amor, me concedes esta pieza? –Preguntó el Conde a su mujer quien al instante tomó la mano de su amado, animando a los Duques a incursionar en la pista de baile.

El Conde ciertamente era un hombre atractivo, su cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules, acompañado por un bien cuidado bigote, hacía que muchas suspiraran por él, pero éste únicamente tenía ojos para la Condesa quien destilaba porte y belleza por doquier. Sin duda alguna Aoi había heredado algo de ellos, mayoritariamente de su padre; sus ojos azules llenos de jovialidad, su cabello largo, castaño y sedoso, envidia de muchas y ese toque de inocencia que la hacía tan linda.

-Hmm... Eh... Aoi, ¿me concederías esta pieza? –Kazuya se acercó donde Akane y Aoi se encontraban charlando.

-Ah, sí, claro Kazuya; no tardo Akane-chan...

-No te preocupes –El joven noble le dedicó una delicada sonrisa a su amiga y se marcharon hacia la pista.

-Veo que lo estás pasando bien, eso me alegra.-Comentó Kazuya mientras hacía girar a su compañera de baile.

-La verdad sí, no podría estar mejor; por cierto, recuérdame agradecer a tus padres por haber aceptado venir a la fiesta.

-Oh, si... claro, no hay problema... de igual forma es una fecha que ya tenían contemplada, ya sabes...

-... Sí, me imagino –sonriendo- ¿Y tú lo estás pasando bien Kazuya-kun?

-Sí por supuesto, tu compañía y la de Akane-chan siempre es buena.

-Me alegro...

-Aoi... somos amigos... ¿cierto?

-Claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, Yo... quería comentarte algo... mis padres... ellos creen que es hora de -...-Kazuya no pudo terminar su frase pues el Duque había hecho acto de presencia pidiéndole a su hija que bailara con él.

-¿Te parece si me lo cuentas después que termine de bailar con mi padre? –preguntó la castaña quien empezaba una nueva pieza a lado de su progenitor.

-Sí, sí... no hay problema.

El joven heredero de los Kurauchi sin duda sería un buen prospecto, atento y caballeroso como su padre le había enseñado; habilidoso en el combate, sabía escuchar y casi siempre tenía un buen tema para conversar. Esa tarde harían oficial su compromiso con Aoi; todo sería perfecto si tan solo fuera honesto con sus propios sentimientos...

-Akane-chan ¿me concederías esta pieza por favor?

-Kazu-kun...-el rubor en sus mejillas y el palpitar de los corazones, no hay vuelta atrás.

La música pasó a ser lenta y melódica.

-Es un buen chico, me sentiría honrado si algún día llega a formar parte de la familia.-El Duque soltó sin recato alguno.

-¿Padre, no crees que soy algo joven para casarme? Digo, Kazuya es lindo, pero no creo llegar a verlo con otros ojos que no sea como un buen amigo...

-La vida es corta hija...

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir palabra alguna.

Mientras tanto, Akane y Kazuya, ensimismados con el ritmo lento de la música y el palpitar creciente de sus corazones poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse de la multitud que bailaba ahí. Aoi apenas y alcanzó a percibirlo pero no le prestó atención, seguía ensimismada, imaginando la escena donde sus padres y sus futuros suegros levanten sus copas, anuncien el dichoso compromiso y terminen brindando, luego pasarán un par de semanas y llegará el día de pisar el altar...fin. Pensaba en distintos escenarios así que centró su vista en la mesa en la que su abuela fumaba junto a de dos de sus tías, hasta que algo o mejor dicho, alguien la desconcertó; detrás de su abuela apareció una pequeña niña con una especie de antifaz en forma de conejo, un conejo blanco; ataviada con un vestido en tonos rosa pastel y un suéter ligero de color negro al igual que sus medias, su cabello rubio bien cuidado la harían ver tierna, pero la máscara le daba un aspecto ligeramente macabro.

Esta pequeña niña comenzó a moverse alrededor de las mujeres que fumaban y fumaban pero al parecer no se percataban de la presencia de dicha infante lo que consternó a la joven Aoi. Después de unos segundos, aquella niña caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la castaña separada por un par de metros únicamente; sacó un reloj del bolsillo de su suéter y se alejó lentamente hacia la mesa de bebidas.

-¿Hija, estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.-El Duque preguntó algo consternado-¿Aoi?...

-Discúlpame padre, creo que bailar me ha cansado un poco –respondió con una sonrisa- Iré a tomar un poco de ponche. –Y se alejó en la misma dirección que aquella extraña niña, evadiendo a las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor.

_Esto es demasiado extraño, es decir, ¡¿por qué rayos estoy siguiendo a una niña con un antifaz de conejo? ¿O será a caso alguna de mis primas? Veamos... Sakura, Hitomi...Kanade... No, no puede ser... ninguna tiene el cabello rubio. Esto es tan raro..._

Aoi volvió a divisarla cerca de uno de los árboles; sin dudar caminó rápidamente para poder alcanzarla pero cuando estaba por llegar, de pronto aparecía detrás de otro árbol y así sucesivamente hasta ver cómo se escondía entre un manchón de arbustos. Cautelosamente se acercó...

-¿Ho...hola?... –nadie respondió, la ojiazul preguntó una vez más pero no hubo respuesta, sólo un ligero movimiento entre los arbustos. Aoi separó los arbustos pero no encontró a nadie, entonces comenzó a sentirse observada, lo cual le dio un pequeño escalofrío. Volteó y ahí estaba nuevamente la niña del antifaz de conejo, observándola, señalando su reloj dorado de bolsillo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección de los árboles que se encontraban cerca de donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, nuevamente Aoi comenzó a seguirla.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Quién eres?

Y la niña nuevamente se volvió a esconder tras un árbol...

-¡Esto no es gracioso, así que sal de una vez y dime quien eres!

Decidida caminó hacia el frondoso árbol.

-Kazu-kun...

-Akane-chan, te amo...

-Yo también... Pero sabes que nunca podremos estar juntos... Hoy anunciarán tu compromiso, te casarás y...-Akane comenzó a llorar y Kazuya inmediatamente la rodeó en un abrazo protector. Ambos lloraban en silencio. Pero Aoi había visto la escena completa.

-Akane... Kazuya... –Ambos jóvenes voltearon asustados al saberse descubiertos.

-Aoi...-Kazuya se separó de Akane, pero Aoi dio un paso atrás. –Aoi espera por favor...

Aoi se alejó de ahí en silencio, no estaba molesta realmente, era una sensación rara; su mejor amiga y el chico que sería su marido tarde o temprano... sus amigos se amaban. Caminó un par de metros y sin darse cuenta se encontraba ya en la entrada del laberinto. Y sí, la niña que había estado siguiendo apareció nuevamente a unos metros de ella. Sacó una vez más su reloj.

-Se me ha hecho tarde Senoh-san... -Y comenzó a correr en medio de aquel laberinto.

Aoi conocía perfectamente el terreno así que no le costaría alcanzar a esa extraña niña. Ambas corrieron hasta llegar al centro, que albergaba un pequeño jardín con exóticas flores y un árbol de cerezos en todo su esplendor acompañado de una banca de piedra.

-Al fin te alcancé... -Aoi jadeaba un poco- Ahora dime quien eres...

-Ya no hay tiempo Senoh-san, se me hace tarde. -La pequeña se dirigió hacia una madriguera al pié del árbol de cerezos.

-¡Espera, qué diablos haces! –Aoi exclamo al ver cómo comenzaba a meterse en aquel agujero, algo sin duda bizarro – ¡Espera, vuelve aquí!

La joven castaña alcanzó a sujetar el brazo de la niña que ya estaba muy adentrada en aquel estrecho lugar.

-Ya es muy tarde... -Con esa frase tomó la mano de Aoi y la jaló hacia ella con una facilidad impresionante. Y así, de la manera más irreal ambas cayeron a través de aquel agujero a gran velocidad.

-¡Qué demoooooo...!-

Aoi gritaba y gritaba. Hasta que se cansó y dejó que el tiempo y la caída la guiaran a un final... si es que lo había.

-Ya no sé qué pensar, todo esto es demasiado para mí. La fiesta, Kazuya, Akane, la niña rara con un jodido antifaz y por si fuera poco ahora estoy cayendo por un puto agujero que salió de quien sabe dónde... Bueno, al menos Miss María no está aquí para reprender mi momento "vulgar"... Já... O el agujero es demasiado largo o voy cayendo demasiado lento... De por si nada de esto tiene sentido y hablar sola no es la excepción en este momento, aunque me pregunto si alguien se dará cuenta de mi ausencia, digo, ¡es mi fiesta, por supuesto que alguien debe notar mi maldita ausencia!... A este paso quizás llegue al centro de la tierra o muera fracturada al tocar tierra. ¡Ay, qué horror! No quiero morir así. –Haciendo un gesto de total espanto- Pero... habría una posibilidad de haber caído en un pozo también, aunque dudo que los pozos sean tan profundos, ¡ay, no, también moriría fracturada al hacer contacto con el agua! ¿¡Dios, por qué me tuvo que pasar esto justo hoy?

Aoi seguía cayendo y cayendo; poco a poco el trayecto se iluminaba tenuemente, al grado de poder distinguir a penas la tierra, las raíces y la mesita de té con todo y sillas donde la chica del antifaz de conejo emergía de las sombras con taza en mano.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –Aoi gritó espantada al ver a la niña otra vez.

-Aoi-san, deberías beber un poco de té... es bueno para los nervios. –Esto último lo dijo con algo de burla.

-¡¿Eh?... –la castaña tomó la taza y a pesar del veloz descenso, el líquido caliente se mantenía intacto en la taza, al igual que la tetera, el azúcar, la crema y las galletas lo hacían en la mesa.

-¿Sabes? Un "gracias" no estaría de más –La niña se quejaba por la falta de modales de su "invitada", para después lanzarse de la silla para seguir cayendo a la nada.

-¡No, esperaaaaa! –La vio saltar nuevamente- Gracias... –Esto lo dijo en un susurro y procedió a beber un poco de la taza- Mmm... Está delicioso.-

Tomó una galleta; era de vainilla con una nuez adornándola. La mordió y le encantó su dulce sabor. Dio una mordida más y la terminó. Seguía cayendo pero esta vez más lento; La luz era un poquito más fuerte y ahora un sinfín de cosas rodeaban aquel agujero; sillas, mesas, un armario que reconoció como suyo, con las puertas abiertas y la ropa "flotando", la victrola de su padre con todo y discos de acetato y una bañera con la llave abierta que pasó rozándola a gran velocidad. Nuestra joven protagonista la esquivó como pudo; de pronto escucho las teclas desafinadas de un piano. Miró hacia arriba y efectivamente, un enorme piano venía detrás de ella. Ahora estaba aterrada.

-Ay... no...

***continuará***


	2. sirenas y margaritas

2

Risas y un gran alboroto en medio de un lago cristalino iluminado por el cálido y rojizo atardecer. Varias chicas nadaban y jugaban lanzándose agua entre ellas mientras otras más se acercaban a la orilla de una pequeña porción de tierra con un par de rocas en medio del agua. Todas tenían el torso desnudo, adornado únicamente por grandes collares multicolor.

-¡Ya casi se oculta el sol, vamos a llamarla! –gritaba entusiasta una de ellas.

-¡Sí, sí, que quiero enseñarle mi nuevo collar! –exigía otra.

Sobre las rocas se formó una especie de neblina que poco a poco se hacía más densa.

-¡Miren! –gritaron algunas.

De ésta emergió un hermoso gato con largo pelaje gris oscuro y negro, de elegante figura y tan grande como un lobo. Sus enigmáticos ojos color chocolate le daban un toque entre tierno y seductor. Con gran gracia descendió por las rocas hasta quedar frente a las chicas quienes alegremente se acercaron, dejando ver la totalidad de sus cuerpos. Mitad mujer, mitad pez. Las sirenas atentas le dieron una cariñosa bienvenida al felino, acariciando su cabeza, dándole mimos al por mayor. El ronroneo era cada vez más intenso.

-¡Vamos déjate ver cariño! –gritó una de ellas.

-Oh... pero si se sentía taaan bien... –El enorme gato habló en un tono resignado.

-¡Ven a jugar con nosotras!

-*suspiro*... –El felino comenzó a desvanecerse nuevamente en una espesa niebla, dando paso a una chica esbelta de cabello oscuro y algo desordenado, alta y de piel blanca. Sus ojos delineados y un par de orejas gris oscuro que asomaban en su cabeza al igual que una cola larga y espesa; ataviada con un traje que consistía en pantalones y botas negras, acompañadas de una especie de chaleco y blusa sin mangas color blanco ceñidos a su figura, lo cual le daba un toque elegante, atractivo y a la vez tan ambiguo. –Aquí me tienen señoritas... soy toda suya.

Las sirenas volvieron al agua mientras la chica felina se quitaba las botas, se deshacía del chaleco y desabrochaba su pantalón; se acercó a la orilla, y con uno de sus pies tocaba y medía la temperatura del agua.

-Uhhh... frio frio friooo –susurraba.

Como la temperatura no era la ideal, decidió que lo mejor era flotar sin tocar el agua. Así que caminó sobre esta, recostándose y recibiendo nuevas atenciones. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que por fin la noche cayó y la luna emergió; las estrellas tapizaban el cielo y las sirenas reunidas nuevamente en el pedazo de tierra que poco a poco era cubierto con agua debido a una extraña marea. La mayoría comenzó a emitir hermosos cánticos mientras un par de ellas se dejaban seducir por la hermosa mujer que invocaron horas atrás.

-Mmm... Se supone que tú deberías caer rendida ante nosotras, no al revés... –una rubia susurraba mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la enigmática felina quien a su vez recorría con suaves besos el cuello de una sirena pelirroja. Las tres con el agua cubriéndolas hasta la cintura.

-Soy la excepción...–esto último lo dijo con total confianza mientras acomodaba unos mechones de cabello oscuro-

-Qué modesta, por eso nos encantas.

-Lo sé. Pero, es hora de marcharme... –Dicho esto, se levantó y comenzó a abrochar sus ropas.

-¡Wow, miren allá! –Todas señalaban el cielo que se cubría con luces de bengala rojas que formaban pequeños corazones rojos que poco a poco caían en el lago... Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Problemas... –La chica felina se puso en alerta, agudizando al máximo sus sentidos; los corazones rojos eran sin duda una mala señal- Váyanse ahora –volvió a gritar pero no hicieron caso-

-¿Qué?

-¡Huyan! –exclamó, pero nadie entendía por qué, hasta que, en la orilla apareció un ejército ataviado con brillantes armaduras en rojo y negro con antorchas en mano que lograban iluminar con gran fuerza a su alrededor, detrás de esta primera fila, otro bloque de soldados arribaban al lugar pedaleando para arrastrar una gran base de madera que sostenía una enorme red para pescar.

Frente al ejército, una chica de cabello rosa con extraño peinado que simulaba los tentáculos de un pulpo; con un decreto real en mano comenzó a leer:

-De acuerdo al decreto dictado por nuestra deidad máxima, La Reina Roja; queda asentada la orden para la captura de futuros integrantes del acuario real –tosiendo- Bueno, bueno... basta de tanto protocolo y vayamos al grano... ¡Yo, la gran Shiho, jefa de la tropa roja del norte, los llevaré lindos pescaditos, por qué la Reina los quiere en su pecera, así que no se resistan! –dicho esto comenzó a reír histéricamente- ¡Rápido atrápenlas con la red real!

Las sirenas gritaban presas del pánico, metiéndose al agua de inmediato pero no contaban con que Shiho utilizara un extraño artefacto del tamaño de su mano que hacía que las cosas giraran y giraran a su voluntad; el agua no fue la excepción. Formando un enorme remolino que arrastró y elevó a la mayoría de las sirenas; la tropa soltó la red gigante y así quedaron atrapadas. Los gritos de auxilio hacia la chica-gato no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Déjalas ir!

-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí... a la cobarde más grande del reino, la graaaan –La chica la interrumpió.

-No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre... haces que suene tan corriente como tú.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –gritó cabreada la pelirrosa.

La chica se convirtió en niebla una vez más y apareció detrás de los que controlaban la enorme red, golpeándolos casco contra casco, haciendo que perdieran el control de la red, que chocó contra la copa de un árbol, rompiéndose y liberando a las sirenas que grácilmente caían al agua desde una gran altura.

-¡Estúpidos! Hagan algo...

Shiho gritaba pero nadie supo hacer algo ya que unos tomaban sus lanzas y al lanzarlas fallaban o en el peor de los casos terminaban enterrándolas en algún compañero de tropa, otros con las antorchas y el desorden acabaron por quemarse a sí mismos y de paso accidentalmente a la red gigante por lo que fueron vencidos fácilmente.

-¡Nooo! –Jalando desesperadamente de sus rosados cabellos-

-Será mejor que vuelvas con tu jefa, tal vez puedas disfrazarte de pulpo y ser su nueva mascota.

-¡Me las pagarás maldita sea! –Con estas palabras la tropa vencida se retiró y las sirenas quedaron libres.

-Como sea...-La felina restó importancia a las palabras, dirigiéndose nuevamente al lago para ver que todas estuvieran bien.

-¡Gracias! Nos has salvado.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes hermosas damas. Pero ahora tengo que irme. No me extrañen –haciendo un gesto de despedida, antes de transformarse en gato y emprender el regreso a un lugar de algún lugar.

Volviendo con nuestra joven protagonista en desgracia y sus extraños acontecimientos...

-Ay... no... –El piano desafinado se acercaba a gran velocidad pero Aoi estaba totalmente aterrada; no se podía mover. Unas vocecitas chillonas comenzaron a escucharse primero algo lejos, después poco a poco más y más cerca-

-¡Anda, hazte a un lado niña! –gritaba una de las vocecillas.

-¡No hace caso, no hace caso! –repetía otra de ellas

Aoi miró a todos lados para ubicar a quienes le hablaban, pero no encontró a nadie, hasta que sintió cosquillas en su pecho, lo que hizo que se retorciera un poco por las sensación. Al mirar a dicho lugar de su anatomía, se percató de un par de ratones blancos, ambos con enormes gafas (de "fondo de botella") que salían de entre sus ropas.

-Ah que lindos... –La castaña acarició a uno de ellos-

-¡Llevamos un buen rato gritando para que te hagas a un lado sino esa cosa enorme de allá –señalando el piano- nos va a aplastar! –gritó el otro. Nuestra joven protagonista tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar...

-Ah... están hablando... ustedes me están hablando... a mí...

-¡Pues claro, a quien más sino a ti! –Volvió a responder enérgicamente el pequeño roedor mientras su compañero asentía a su lado-

-Pero... los ratones no hablan...

-¡suficiente! –Aquel ratón sacó detrás de sí un alfiler con cabeza redonda y pinchó en un brazo a la joven Aoi que gritó al sentir el piquete- ¡Despierta!

-¡Auch, dueleee! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Rápido, tienes que hacerte a un lado o nos va a aplastar –volvió a repetir el ratón histérico.

-¡¿Pero cómo, si el agujero es tan chico? –Aoi comenzaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa.

-Rápido, sólo tienes que volar hacia el fondo del agujero –respondió el otro ratón de manera más amable.

-¡¿Pero cómo voy a volar si no tengo alas?

-Así –ambos ratones comenzaron a agitar sus patas delanteras rápidamente simulando volar, elevándose ligeramente.

-Es broma ¿cierto?...-poniendo cara de incrédula; el ratón histérico volvió a mostrarle el alfiler a la castaña- ¡Ok, ya entendí, ya entendí! –comenzando a mover ambos brazos- ¡Hey, está funcionando!

Aoi comenzó a "volar" dentro del agujero, primero con algo de dificultad, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que se acostumbrara. Con algo de torpeza logró esquivar el gran piano que continuó cayendo hasta perderse de vista.

-¡Lo logré! Ahora... quizás pueda salir de este lugar y volver a la fiesta. Pero no se preocupen, pueden venir conmigo y quedarse en el jardín, yo misma mandaré a construirles una pequeña casa en agrad...

*GOLPE*

Aoi fue golpeada por un florero que cayó de la nada. Con unas margaritas; las preferidas por su nana.

_Todo es tan oscuro... tengo miedo..._

Aoi quedó totalmente inconsciente mientras seguía cayendo más y más profundo dentro de aquella extraña madriguera. Poco a poco un remolino de imágenes fugaces de la fiesta, personas varias, escenarios extraños y ruidos sin sentido, todo al mismo tiempo, terminaron por absorber el cuerpo inerte de la joven.

El gran gato deambulaba por el bosque tranquilamente; nadie más por el camino, de no ser los típicos murciélagos que salen a esas horas, o los grillos que comienzan a tocar monótonas melodías. Tenía hambre y se arrepintió de haber dejado atrás a las sirenas quienes gustosas le hubieran ofrecido un gran manjar... entre otras cosas, pero esta era una de esas ocasiones donde prefirió disfrutar de los aires de heroísmo.

-Si voy al oeste, o si mejor voy al sur... tal vez a casa pero mi casa es cualquier lugar –un gruñido de su estomago hambriento le hizo detenerse. Soltó un sonoro bostezo y trepó en uno de los árboles- De todas formas una siesta siempre ayuda...

*ESTRUENDO*

El gran piano cayó sobre las copas de los árboles rompiéndose en mil pedazos, posteriormente el cuerpo inerte de Aoi, tierra y varias ramas y demás que rasgaron casi por completo su vestido. Una cortina de humo que poco a poco se dispersaba y la luz de luna que brindaba un buen nivel de iluminación hicieron que la felina figura se acercara a curiosear, utilizando su olfato y vista nocturna no halló peligro alguno por lo que se acercó más. Después de un rato el polvo se dispersó, revelando el cuerpo de una hermosa chica...

-Vaya, vaya... pero qué tenemos aquí. –En su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

**continuará**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y comentar :)<p> 


	3. Chieshire

**3**

Este lugar no es tan distinto; es tal cual donde habitamos. Hay cielo, nubes, el sol, las lunas, las estrellas, lindas praderas que flotan sobre el mar o enormes cascadas que se elevan de la tierra al cielo (solo en algunos lugares, donde todo es al revés), desiertos y montañas donde habitan criaturas asombrosas o bancos de peces voladores que surcan los cielos al amanecer y cuando el sol se pone... aunque, también hay lugares tenebrosos a los que nadie desearía pisar jamás, o el gran castillo de la Reina Roja... bueno, tal vez si sea un poquito diferente, pero seguramente te gustará...

La vista borrosa y esa singular sensación de dolor en todo el cuerpo, eso era lo que Aoi sintió al tratar de reincorporarse nuevamente; una ligera brisa por su cuello y un peso extra en su regazo. Poco a poco se acostumbró a las condiciones de luz, palpando su frente hinchada tras el golpe. Agudizó más la vista y se quitó de encima un pedazo de lo que alguna vez fue la cola del maldito piano. Segundos más tarde palpó sus ropas pero estas estaban rotas; sus brazos rasguñados y la mejilla izquierda le ardía; una cortada seguramente. Logró hincarse y a tentadillas trató de ponerse en pié, pero nuevamente perdió el equilibrio. Volvió a escuchar las vocecillas, como si discutieran con alguien más hasta que callaron bruscamente.

-¿Hola?... –Nadie respondió- ¿Hay alguien ahí? –pero solo percibió el ronronear de un gato (¿cómo lo supo? Fácil. Le gustan los gatos.)

Una silueta, algo borrosa que se hacía nítida cada vez más. Extendió sus brazos y palpó el suave pelaje, un par de orejas, la nariz, bigotes...

-¡Auch! ¡Esos son mis ojos! –gritó el gato.

-¡Disculpa! –Aoi quitó al instante las manos- no era mi intención lastimarte- Espera... eres un gato... ¡y hablas!

-¿Tiene algo de malo, o es que acaso no te gusto?

-¡No, no es eso!... es que yo ya no sé si estoy soñando o si estoy despierta.

El gato comenzó a flotar alrededor de Aoi.

-¿No sabes si estas despierta o soñando eh? –Mostrando una enorme sonrisa- Tal vez estás soñando despierta, es otra posibilidad... uhm... me gusta el azul –refiriéndose al color de vestido, o quizás al color de ojos o simplemente al color del sostén de la chica, nunca especificó, lo que sí consiguió fue hacerla sonrojar a más no poder intentando cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-*estornudo* ¿Donde se supone que estamos? –preguntó Aoi.

-Pues, "aquí" –respondió la felina figura.

-¿Y cómo se llama "aquí"? –Aoi comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿casa? –una respuesta inocente.

-estás jugando, ¿cierto?

-No.

-¿Entonces podría indicarme el camino correcto para salir de aquí? –volvió a preguntar Aoi.

-Eso depende en gran parte al sitio al cual quieras llegar... –dijo el gato que se posó en la rama de un árbol cercano a la joven Aoi.

-No me importa mucho el sitio, sólo quiero volver a casa.

-Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino que tomes... –dijo el gato.

-¿Sabe señor gato? Esto no es divertido. Acabo de caer del cielo, o del suelo, ¡aaaaagh! Ya no lo sé. Cuando se supone que debería estar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pero NO, ahora estoy "aquí", sola, quién sabe dónde y... y... –Aoi comenzó a llorar.

El gran gato se acercó flotando nuevamente y posó su rostro en el hombro de la castaña, no sin antes notar la cortada en la mejilla. Se alejó y frente a ella se transformó. Aoi sólo se quedó quieta contemplando a la chica que emergía de la niebla con una tonalidad ligeramente azul.

Por otro lado, los soldados sobrevivientes de la tropa roja del norte a duras penas podían pedalear lo que aún quedaba de la base de la red atrapa-sirenas; en la cima, una furiosa Shiho no paraba de maldecir mentalmente a quien hace un rato le había vencido de la forma más ridícula, haciendo pucheros mientras giraba su extraño aparato una y otra vez repitiendo "maki-maki". El castillo de la Reina Roja se podía visualizar a menos de un kilometro. Así que ya no habría remedio, pues al no llevar el encargo de la reina, lo más seguro es que su castigo no sea para nada divertido.

-maki maki maki maki maki...

-Jefa… ya llegamos –uno de los soldados se acercó tímidamente, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirrosa quien con su "maki-maki" lo mandó a volar muy lejos.

El castillo de la Reina Roja era inmenso; grandes murallas y unas torres de vigilancia que parecían querer tocar el cielo, arcos en forma de medio corazón, en blanco y rojo, rodeado de nubes. Frente a éste, un rio con bestias desconocidas en su interior que acechaban entre la vegetación y la neblina, esperando que algún desafortunado cayera en sus aguas o simplemente esperando algún bocadillo que consistía en cuerpos o cabezas de aquellos mandados a ejecutar por ordenes de la Reina Roja. El único acceso era un puente levadizo frente a las compuertas de aquel castillo. La tropa se anunció en la entrada, los vigilantes bajaron el puente que retumbó al hacer contacto con el piso. Los vencidos comenzaron a pasar a través de este marchando; la madera crujía al contacto con esta. Uno de los soldados tiró por accidente su lanza y al agacharse provocó una pequeña carambola, donde tres soldados fueron a dar al río. El contacto con el agua, el sonido de la vegetación moviéndose frenéticamente y los gritos de horror que no duraron ni dos segundos; eso fue todo. Shiho tragó fuerte pues ese podría llegar a ser su castigo por haber fallado en su misión, todo dependía del humor de la Reina.

Al llegar a la explanada del castillo, una enviada de la Reina ya la esperaba para escoltarla posteriormente con ella. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba frente a las puertas de la gran sala donde ya era esperada.

-Su alteza –haciendo una reverencia frente a ella

-¿Has traído mi encargo? –la reina que era abanicada por dos sirvientes hizo la señal para que detuvieran su actividad, revelando el majestuoso trono (rojo con filos dorados) y por supuesto a la tan temida reina. De ojos púrpura, delineados, piel blanca, y un tono verdoso de cabello, enfundada en un traje con aires victorianos en rojo y negro y por supuesto, no podía faltar la brillante corona. Tomoe Von Marguerite III; la actual soberana que cayó del cielo, pero esa, es otra historia...

-Verá... hubo un pequeño inconveniente –Shiho comenzaba a mostrarse nerviosa.

-¿Y cuál fue "ese" inconveniente? –La reina chasqueó los dedos y una de sus sirvientas apareció con una copa de vino- Solo te pedí que me trajeras un par de sirenas para mi acuario, le di las indicaciones exactas para su exitosa captura, Almirante Huit...

-Todo iba bien su majestad, la herramienta de captura funcionó a la perfección, ya las tenía en mis manos pero... apareció ella...

-¿Quién?... –volvió a insistir la reina. –Shiho estaba casi aterrada por el nombre que estaba por pronunciar frente a la Reina.

-Ch... Chieshire, su majestad... –La Reina Roja casi escupe el contenido de su copa a la vez que su rostro adquiría un semblante violento el cual intento disimular.

La sala se quedó en silencio sepulcral, los sirvientes se alejaron de ahí no sin antes despedirse con una reverencia.

-Saboteó la captura y...

-¡Insiste en oponerse a mi reinado! –Se levantó de su trono y aventó la copa que se estrelló en uno de los pilares de la sala.

-Su majestad...

-¡Calla! –Señalándola- ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan sido vencidos por ella, si presumes de tener a la mejor tropa del reino?

-¡¿esos? Quiero decir, claro que sí, pero ella es muy astuta, destruyó la red y liberó a las sirenas que ya tenía en mis manos.

-¡Son unos inútiles, no pudieron traerme siquiera una maldita sirena!

-Su alteza no se enoje, yo volveré con mi tropa por ellas, le prometo que las tendrá. –Shiho intentaba apaciguar la ira de la soberana pero solo consiguió enfurecerla más.

-¡Guardias! –Tomoe ordenó mientras Shiho palidecía al escuchar esa palabra.

-Su alteza por favor, le prometo que no fallaré la próxima vez, por favor deme otra oportunidad, ¡se lo suplico! –La pelirrosa se arrodilló a la vez que pedía clemencia.

La Reina Roja seguía implacable en su decisión.

-¡Le prometo además capturar a Chieshire! –gritó Shiho como último recurso desesperado para salvar su cabeza.

Tomoe hizo una señal para que los guardias que ya estaban por sujetar a la pelirrosa se detuvieran.

-Está bien, te concederé una oportunidad más... y esta vez no quiero fallas.

-¡Gracias su majestad! Le prometo que traeré las sirenas para usted –La reina la miró fríamente- Y a Chieshire también.

- Ya, largo, largo de aquí –indicándole que se retirara. Una vez más a solas pidió una nueva copa de vino la cual contempló por un buen rato. -Chieshire... mi querida Chieshire... –Tomoe sonreía perversamente.

*Volviendo al bosque*

Aoi tenía ahora frente a ella a una chica un poco más alta que ella mirándola profundamente, juzgando por los rasgos iluminados por la luz de luna, no había duda que poseía una belleza interesante.

"Es hermosa... ¡por dios, pero que estoy pensando!" –al instante se sonrojó.

Escasos centímetros las separaban; el gato que se había transformado frente a la ojiazul la atrajo hacia sí misma; la sujetó de la barbilla delicadamente. Aoi se ruborizó a más no poder, sin embargo esto no le resultaba incómodo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó la más alta

-A...Aoi –respondió la ojiazul.

-Hermoso nombre... –acercándose más y más- Yo soy Chieshire.

Y entonces el espació entre ellas se cerró.

** c o n t i n u a r á **

* * *

><p>grcias por leer y comentar, hasta el próximo capítulo :3<p> 


End file.
